Unknown Myth
by Devon'sChild
Summary: When Dante gets hired to kill a so called myth. He laughs at the whole thing. But hey free money for chasing nothing. But what if the myth is real? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer!! I do not own DMC BUT I do own my own chars so bite me if u don't like it

**Chapter 1**

_"Honestly I never really thought what I could of done when I was 13 years old if I had all this power then I could of escaped. Ran for my life and never look back." _The thoughts of what could have been rang in Regina's mind as if an Amtrak train was rush through. _" I could have made it out safely, without Cain being they're risking his life and his teams."_ She laid in her four-post bed, in her bedroom of the Old Catholic church the only place she felt safe. She was lying on her stomach looking at the backboard with her amethyst eyes.Filled with worries she never even heard Cain come in the room and sit next to her. " A penny for your thoughts?" He said with concern, Cain looked young for his age. Stood 6'1 blond hair, brown eyes; the age of time never even touched his 35-year-old pretense. Under all the shots of antiscore, all the mask of strength there was a 78-year-old man hiding despairingly wanting to retire. Cain was 35 years old back in 1926 when technology for Unit 17 was way ahead of the rest of the world. He wanted to be a test animal for the antiscore, it was made to stop aging to make you live forever. He took the shot for a week and stopped right away he started aging by the end of the weekend he look almost a hundred.

His body nothing but skin and bone, he couldn't move. Unit 17 was going to let him die, but Azmec came in and saved him telling him if he didn't leave Unit 17 then they'll let him die. After that he left with Azmec and never stopped taking the shots. He younged back to 35 and promised he'd keep taking the shot till Unit 17 was gone.

Turning her head Regina looked at Cain and handed him a penny with a grin. "A penny for yours?" Sighing a bit Cain moved Regina's long dark brown hair with green, and blue tips behind her ears. "I'am going to need more than just one penny kid" Shrugging Regina sat up. "Do you miss her?" She asked as she pointed out Cain wedding band. There was no sound just the wind outside the window blowing like no tomorrow. " Yes. I miss my wife very much, she was the only one for me." Cain stood up and walked to the window and looked out over the crocked city. Cain was married to his wife since they were about Regina's age. His wife had gotten pregnant so Cain married her, the raised the child till he was about 4 then died of cancer. Cain's wife went depressed for 8 years and left Cain blaming the death on him. Two days ago he got a letter from here second husbands' children telling of her death, Irony of her death was that she died of cancer as well. The funeral was to be that day, but Cain didn't know if we wanted to go.

"I'll go with you if you want Cain. She was your wife." Regina said ending the last part like a preppy teenager trying to make him laugh, but no sound came from his mouth. He just stood by the window looking out with thousand of question in his head about his dead ex-wife. Regina could tell we wanted to cry that we wanted to let her lifeless body how much he loved her...how much he blamed himself for the death of the child and the leaving of his wife. If only he would of known what cancer really was then. "I don't mind if you come. I might need someone with me." He whispered as he started walking out the door. " Wear black," he said as he walked out. Regina was 17 now not 13 she knew that she had to wear black to a funeral it was an accident that she wore pink to Benny Lynn's funeral.

Jumping from her head she walked over to the beaded door on the left side of her room next to it was a radio. She swicted the red radio on blairing Korn through out the whole room. The last time she did that it was Sunday service and then whole church heard it. Crossing throught the door she turned the shower on full blown hot water sprayed out. Undressing herself from her pair of Pairs hill jeans and West Coast Choppers hoodie, Regina stepped into the shower letting the hot water hit her chest and soak her hair. Letting all her thought go with the water streaming down the drain. Speding aboout 30 minutes in the shower she thought maybe she should get out. Shutting off the water and removing the curtain, she wasn't able to see anything just steam from the shower. Grabbing her robe and wrapping it around herself. A loud _Clash _came from her bedroom. Looking at the beaded door she tried to think if it was a window her can breaking things. Stepping closer to the door she could see a figure standing next to her bed. Carefully stepping out she saw a man standing there with sliver hair and green eyes. He was dressed in all black except his coat which as red. The only thing that really worried her was a huge sword in its shild resting on his back. "So I guess you're the half breed" he said in a cold dark voice. Sending chills down Regina's spine. With a half grin the strange man said "Hmm.not bad looking in a bathrobe"

Stepping over to her dresser that was 5feet from her. She had a calabur hidden in the top drawer and she thought she could get to it, but the man shoock his head. "Tisk, Tisk. If your after your gun the theres no need" He said sitting on her bed. "Oh let me guess your not going to hurt me just quikly shoot me?" She said with a smart ass tone, yet there was fear stuck in her throat making her sound like a moron. Grinning a little more knowing that she was nievie as hell. A girl so young, yet a myth should know better. "No cuz I checked ur gun you forgot to load it." He said mocking her. Regina made a dash to her desser pulling out the gun and checking her chamber...it was empty.

"Who are you and what do you want? She half yelled at dropping her gun back into the dresser.

"My name is Dante and I want to get this damn job over with. So I can go home!" he said with no meaning while getting of her bed.


	2. The findings

**HEY! Just wanna thnx for all the reviews. And to a big thanks to Afro-Rican! For the tips I'll try REALLY hard to try not to but the chat talk into the fics!**

**Chapter 2**

"uuh..Okay then..How about you just skip your job and go home. " She studies Dante for a bit thinking he looks more of a traveling assassin. And she was probably right about this man. " So are you going to get dress or what?" growing impatiant, he just wanted to kill her. She looked like a normal mortal and he couldn't feel anything paranormal outside himself. Yet looks can be deceiving. " Sure I'll get right on that as soon as a psycho demon leaves my room." A gutted feeling hit inside Dante, she knew what he was, a devil. But sadly for her, she used the wrong term. " First of all it's a psycho DEVIL. Second of all how did u know?" Grinning she stepped back to her dresser and stuck her hand in the second drawer. Dante grabbed Ebony and Ivory _Damn how many weapons does she have?_ "Chill im just gettting dressed." Murmmering a few things she slipped on some undergarments under her robe. "What are you doing? " "Getting dressed" It was odd how they both said the same thing at the same time, Regina thought; she couldn't read his mind he already had a block on it. She knew he knew that she might be a threat but just shurgged it off. If Dante really wanted to hurt her he'd do it by now.

Removing her robed it showed her undergarments (A/n: Okay on the undie part I have no idea how to say) "What the! Dante turned away from her trying not to see her figure of her body from himself. Yeah Dante had seen females nude or in sexier undergarments All which he had slept with (cept the dead ones). But Damn to him she was just a child. He could hear her giggling to herself. " Okay Im dressed!" she annouced with amusement. It was funny that this man might have been send to kill her but is waiting to kill her after she got dressed. For Dante it was pissing him off that he for some strange reason couldn't get himself to already just kill this girl. When he turned he saw Regina dressed in denim jean hip- huggers with a red symbol represting Anarchy with a black t-shirt with an annoying rabbit saying "Your so ugly it's almost cute!" ( I made that up! ) Her arms were coved by blck and white arm warmers starting at her shoulders and a pair of combat boots on. Her hair was almost dryed with a black bucket hat on.

Dante noticed that she had something in her hand a small black tube filled with blue powder. Grabbing for his guns again, she threw the tube down on the ground busting the glass as a sour smell came through the room with the smoke. Dante Inhealed some in by accident and started to choke on it. He could hear every step Regina made and the sound of the door slaming next to him. " Damn it agggg" running toward the door he stumbled over a few things. Meanwhile Regina was running down the hall. She could hear Dante coughing and gagging over her little invention of some mixture of gas. When she ran out the door she locked it behind her to slow him down. "Cain! Cain! Help!" Not even a minute after she had yelled her cry Cain was running up the stairs to meet her. "Regina!" HE reached the top of the stairs and looked to him right seeing Regina. Running towards her, he grabed her shoulders tight as he was trying to catch his breath. "Theres a man in my room wanting to kill me!" she half yelled and half screamed " I don't think he was part of 17 cain he's a devil!"

He let go of her shoulders and looked at her with a stern face. "Regina what did he look like?" Befor she even could repley Dante busted the door down and turned at looked at the too. A shooting chill went down Regina's back when she say the anger in his eyes. "He looked about four inches long and silver!" he yelled. A shot from ebony was shot off and the bulet speed right at Cain, Regina went infront of him to push him out of the way; when the bullet it. They sound of hot metal ripping through skin hitting a lung ripped through the church along with a thud of a body. When Dante looked he still saw Cain standing and Regina laying on the floor with a pool of blood around her. The bullet had hit her right lung. By the looks of it she died instandly. Cain only stood in shock looking down at the girls body. "You….Bastard! " Cain screamed at Dante, echoing through the church. Cain pulled out a small pin and pointed it at Dante. " Oh wow what are you going to do with that? Write checks all over my body?" Dantes voice was filled with darkness and the tone of his Cocke ass as well. A red laser just shot out of the pin and barely nipping Dante in the shoulder. Just with out a care Dante shot back hitting Cain in the shoulder.

The man fell hitting his head hard on the hard marble floor falling into an Dark part of his mind. Dante looked at him seeing that Dante wasn't moving or even up, he walked over to Regina and picked up her body. " I can't believe this guy want's the body" he saighed to himself and steped over Cains body and walked straight out of the church.

** Sorry people for the last chapter being such a typo city. I really you like this chapter. And sorry if it didn't have much fighting in it. But think of this there will be better fighting soon and u get to find out about the Myth!**


	3. Playing dead

**Hey All I got Chapter 2 up no it's Chapter 3!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Plez RR people. I Really im trying not to show as mush errors honestly. ;; Damn school computers don't save much….. Oh well. Oh yeah I got chapter titles mixed up so just iggy the titles till chap 4 k?**

**Chapter 3:**

She woke about 3 hours after Dante's little visit. Hoping she was still at the church she opened her eyes to see that she was lying in a trunk of a car! Regina couldn't figure out what kind of car or where she was going. What she did know was** _whose car_** it was. She knew for a fact it was the devils. She lay there for a few more minutes trying to catch her breath. Moving her hands around the area she was shot, Wincing Regina could still feel the wound and the bullet inside her body; it wasn't as deep in her as it was a few hours ago. Well for sure it wasn't in her lungs anymore. Regina could hear the motor of the car but the car itself wasn't moving. "I have to get out of here," She whispered to herself. _Wham!, Clunk Clunk_ The sound of a car door slamming and someone was coming to the trunk. She could tell it was Dante because the sound of scalping metal Regina took a deep breath and stopped breathing and her heart stop pounding.

Dante opened the trunk door and looked and the "lifeless" body of the girl. He had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. So he extended his index and middle fingers to checked her pulse…none… Shaking his head he picked up the body and went into an old warehouse. There was a drafty feeling in the building and the smell of wet rust filled their noises and out of the two the smell was only bothering Regina, she hated that smell it reminded her of the time she stepped on a rusty nail and it went through her foot.

Dante stopped walking and turned his head towards Regina and dropped her on her back. "Alright stop playing dead girl." His voice was sharp but had no surprise that she was faking. _What do I do?_ The thoughts of her plan going down and had no idea how to stop her from being killed. All she did was just laid there on the ground and tried the best she can play dead. Dante let out a sigh as he through the "corps " over his shoulder and carried into a back room where there was an empty steel table, plopping her on the table another voice appeared behind Dante. It was a Man no older that 50 with salt and pepper buzz cut hair, with cold black eyes. " Good Job Mr.-" the man halted talking when Dante gave him a glair. Clearing his voice "Mr. Dante"

"Yeah well she put up a fight. So-" "Don't worry boy I got your money right here," The man gave Dante a brief case filled with the rest of the1million he had owed. When Dante walked out the door Regina opened her eyes just a little to see the man laughing at her. "Poor half breed final dead for us to reuse" As the man got closer Regina eyes went dark blue as she bared her fangs. When He got close enough Regina jumped up and bit into is neck instantly killing him as his screams echoed through the wearhouse. His blood dripped onto the ground as she let him go those small spot's of blood became a puddle.

**Hey Hope u like plz r and r**


	4. Doctors Journal of Reg

**Hey all! Srry that I haven't updated this story for awhile just been real busy sigh anywho I hope you all are enjoy'n this story once again Please wait the "myth" will come up soon**

**Chapter 4: **

_June 4th 1985,_

_The experiment of the eternal project was a failure once again. The scientist here at the Ellis Institute cannot seem to make the fetus actually live with out a real womb. If we are to bring back the promise child the testing and the evidence of vampires will be doted on, and the fact that we will find what makes them strong, fast, and immortal. Just maybe we might be able to convert it to medical reasons and save lives. _

_But using the DNA of the strongest vampire could be deadly. Aliya was the real promise child up until Michael Corry had killed her for just saying that she didn't want to go through with this testing. Honestly I think she found out of Unit 17 does outside testing. It sickens me sometimes what we do. We play god. Making life and taking it. Torturing souls just to find their meanings. _

_July 20th 1985,_

_There has been a woman we have found to hold the fetus. Her name is Kaci. Not really suppose to say our patients last names in our reports. The problem is that we would have to kidnap her. She is a descendant of a vampire. How I do not know all plans will be in order for this. Then we will have the strongest vampire, the one mythical vampire that we have all heard about. The promise child, she is the one who will "take over the world and mean all death," says Michael. That's why we would have to keep her in tight security and make sure that nothing will happen. We had a visitor a half-breed "devil" He doesn't want the testing to be done. He still thinks Aliya is still alive and in the compound. But I think he knows that she is dead he just want to ruin this project. The Dark Knights son fears an unborn child. This should be interesting. _

_August 5th 1985,_

_This child will be the end of the world! We have the mother but when we attempted to the artificial insemination Aliyas vampirism venom, which can be, also used a sperm for reproduction. Everything just caught fire and burned the compound down. We will start again. We just have to go for another year to get Aliyas's venom and DNA structures just right. Then we will have the child born. And the testing will begin in good time. This will be my last entry until the child is ready for testing, meanwhile I'll be in New York to continue my studies. I just hope this thing wont over power us._

_Dec 23rd 1987,_

_The child is born! Everything turned out just right, almost the child was to be a male but came out a female. Many fear that this is a sign that Aliya is reborn. I will be going back in a year for the study. The mother? Well Michael says they will dispose of her. The secret of Unit 17 mustn't come out._


End file.
